


[Podfic] Extra Whip

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic ofExtra Whipby DoorSummary:Sam's been working at the Beacon Hollow Brew-Up for over a year now, and she knows all of the customers and their regular orders. The tips help her pay for books, but the most interesting thing that's happened is the time Ishu set a dishtowel on fire while cleaning the espresso machine. Then one day a guy she's never seen walks in looking awkward in a leather jacket and straight-up LIES to her about what kind of drink he wants.“'You hated that latte you got last time, and it was not because it was a bad latte. I have never made a bad latte. Order what you really want.'He glared at her. 'Latte. Med--''No,' she interrupted. They glared at each other for a long minute.Finally, he huffed out a breath. 'White chocolate mocha. Medium.'"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Extra Whip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979831) by [Door](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Door/pseuds/Door). 



> Music: _Wake Me Up_ by Pomplamoose

EDIT: The wonderful RsCreighton made me some cover art for this fic and I've updated the M4B to include it!

| 

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to stream]](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/26/items/ExtraWhip/Extra%20Whip.mp3)  
  
---|---  
  
  


###  **Length:**

00:31:17

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (29 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6vrpa50xjj5r207/Door_-_Extra_Whip.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/4mo7fhs78zrxnsjdxwai1pmbm40ro5xt)
  * **M4B Download (44 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3j5yavvilcn2ri8/Extra_Whip.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/pi0h9n81knizzxpl62mx0p3a3lfiuc72)




End file.
